You can't threaten me with the truth
by Protection 101
Summary: Joaquin figured that he could keep Veronica silent over her telling Jughead of his current treatment of Kevin with the fact that he would inform Jughead that Veronica was trying to convince Betty to cheat on Jughead. Veronica told him that he couldn't threaten her with the truth ... Jughead finally spoke and said that he all ready knew about Veronica being love with Betty.


**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #360 (Gene) Hurt/Comfort**

"All I am saying is that you have to give me a …." Joaquin sighed as he pressed Kevin into the fench.

"Get your hands off of me." Kevin growled low in his thoart his angry and hurt hazel eyes staring into the dark swell of the eyes in front of him. "I don't have to give you any chances with me Joaquin. You blew it when you cheated on me." His chest tightened with the raw anger of the betrayal that this boy had given him.

"I'm not going to let you go Kevin. You have to let me explain." Joaquin pressed into Kevin's lean and tight body. "You don't fully understand why I had to betray you."

Kevin barked a harsh laugh. "What you are going to use the line that you betrayed me in order to protect me!" His eyes slanted. "There is _no good reason to cheat on someone_ Joaquin."

"He told you to get your hands off of him." Veronica snarled as she placed a firm hand on the leather jacket of the Serpent's memeber's jacket. "Let Kevin go _now_!"

"If you know what's good for you Lodge then you will get your hands off of me." Joaquin never took his eyes from Kevin's.

"This is getting old." Kevin sighed as he finally managed to push Joaquin off of him. "Veronica let him go." He moved so he was standing closer to the slightly shorter brunnette.

"Gladly." Veronica tore her hand off of Joaquin. "Just so you know DeSantos I'll be informing Jughead of what you tried to do to Kevin."

Joaquin frowned darkly as he folded his arms across his tight chest. "All I was doing was trying to talk with Kevin."

"Trapping Kevin against the fench; and pressing your body tightly against his _isn't_ trying to talk to him." Veronica snarled.

Joaquin laughed. "You try to turn Jughead away from his brother Sepernt; then I'll tell him that you are stealing Betty from him." He knowing smirked at the sticken look on Veroncia's face before she covered it.

"Don't Joaquin." Kevin spoke in a soft and steady voice.

Joaquin looked over at Kevin. "I won't if you will talk to me Kevin. I won't if you take me back."

"No!" Veronica put her arms around Kevin to prevent him from moving towards Joaquin. "Go tell Jughead the lie that you are so willing to harm your Serpent King. I won't let you use Kevin in order to protect Jughead's deep hatred for me." Her head lifted. "Betty is in love with Jughead Jones. I know this for a fact. I would never ever willing destroy Betty by tearing apart her heart and soul. That is Jughead Jones." She breathed in quick. "Betty would never forgive me if I allowed Kevin to be used in order to keep my secret. So go ahead and tell Jughead about my love for Betty. "

"He doesn't have to." Jughead's firm voice spoke from behind Kevin and Veronica.

Joaquin stiffened as he read correctly that Jughead had seen what he had put Kevin through; and his Serpent King had heard his threat against Veronica. He swallowed the bile in his throat at the heated look that Jughead was shooting him over Veronica's head.

Kevin gently managed to get Veronica to turn around to face Jughead.

"I have always known that you had fallen for Betty from the first moment you set eyes on her." Jughead sadly smiled. "How can you not. Betty is very easy to fall for. I should know. I tried to keep myself from falling for her … but I feel." He sighed deeply. "I don't hate you Veronica. Never did. Sorry if it seemed like I did."

Veronica swallowed.

"In the end Betty will have to make her choice." Jughead moved closer to his two friends. He looked up and made sure Joaquin _knew_ he wasn't leave. He turned his eyes back to meet the closed off eyes of Veronica. "If you are truly the singer of her soul; Ronnie then I will happily dance at your wedding."

Kevin gently squeezed Veronica's waist in comfort.

"This isn't the place for this discussion. I have to deal with Joaquin right now." Jughead's voice harden. "Alone."

Joaquin's spine chilled.

"Jughead don't hurt him too much." Kevin knowing voice spoke.

"You know me Kevin," Jughead sighed.

"Come on Ronnie. Let's try to find some comfort at Pops. I feel like a milkshake." Kevin said as he led Veronica past Jughead.

"Now Jughead ….." was the last thing the two silent friends heard as they walked away from the two members of the Serpents.


End file.
